The present invention relates to rocking chair devices, and more specifinally to a rocking chair device which assists sexial intercourse of old persons or handicapped persons to be easy.
In the prior art, such rocking chair devices have been much proposed. However, in almost devices, since chairs laid directly on the ground are rocked forward and rearward, there is defect in that the smooth rocking can not be obtained due to the resistance with the ground surface. In view of this point, in the Japanese patent application JP-A 10-243836 previously filed by the present inventor, chairs are suspended and arranged thereby the rocking in smooth and quiet state can be obtained. In the patent application, however, since the chairs are suspended by a chain or wire rod, there is a problem in that the rocking can not be transmitted well due to the flexture of such suspending member and the rapid rocking of 2.about.3 times in one second being reasonable can not be obtained.